onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 630
Chapter 630 is titled "Lashing Out". Cover Page From the Decks of the World Vol. 15 - "Loguetown". Short Summary Dosun has been captured and is guarded by civilians, but due to energy steroids he breaks free. Before the Fish-Man's Meeting hall, some of the New Fish-Man Pirates try to make a drunken Hyouzou go to the plaza. Zeo is trampled on the ground, but still threatens and orders the civilians around. The three princes are heading to the Gyoncorde Plaza. In the Gyoverly Hills, the sea bear is ravaging the place and everyone, including the left and right ministers and even the New Fish-Man Pirates, are afraid and want to calm it with fire, but Ikaros stops them and gets angry, since fire dries him out. Hody Jones arrives at the plaza only for his crew to see him suffering from an Energy Steroid overdose. Long Summary Dosun and his comrades were defeated and tied up in chains by Fukaboshi. Due to the heavy injuries he received from fighting Fukaboshi, his "-dosun" speech has powered down to "kotsun". Fukaboshi and his brothers left to save their father. Dosun's speech patterns change depending on how much power he has left. The citizens plan on using Dosun as a hostage to keep the king from being executed, but Dosun tells them that Hody will not hesitate to throw his comrades away. A pirate throws an Energy Steroid in Dosun's mouth. At first he was speaking with the residents weakly, but his speech pattern starts changing. He then rips apart the chains holding him. He swears revenge against Fukaboshi as Dosun destroys a house with his hammer. Dosun then tells his men that they are heading to Gyoncorde Plaza. In front of the Fish-Man's Meeting Hall, a drunken Hyouzou is seen. When drunk, Hyouzou slashes people with no discrimination, and slices up many New Fish-Man Pirates that came to try and sober him up. The scene shifts to the Marine Shopping Mall. Zeo attacks a citizen with a chained weapon. They cannot tell where Zeo is attacking from. It is revealed that Zeo has the ability to blend in with his surroundings. While appearing invisible to them, Zeo tells the citizens that they have no hope. Three pirates see a cockroach and try to smash it. It turns out that the roach was under Zeo and the pirates unintentionally smash Zeo as well. After Zeo becomes visible again, the pirates are shocked at their mistake. Zeo starts talking like nothing happened (he calls himself a nobility of fish-men). He then gets back up and tells his men to head for Gyoncorde Plaza. Fukaboshi and his brothers head to the plaza as well while riding on their gondola. One of the soldiers pointed out that Hody might set a trap, but Fukaboshi resolves to stop Hody. Manboshi now understands why Jinbe always kept an eye on Hody and why human pirates have not been visiting the island recently while Ryuboshi wonders if their sister is safe. Fukaboshi and Manboshi discuss about the Straw Hat Pirates. Both agree that they do not feel any ill intent from the Straw Hat pirates despite Madam Shyarly's prediction. Manboshi also adds that the mermaids from Mermaid Cove are able to see through to people's bad intentions and did not say anything. In Gyoverly Hills, a sea bear is attacking the ministers and palace soldiers while Ikaros Much watches from the sidelines. Even though the ministers and the soldiers are utterly defeated, the sea bear keeps attacking. The pirates use fire to frighten the sea bear in an attempt to stop it. Ikaros Much sees the fire and screams. He bends his body over backwards in terror. He tells them to put out the fire, and the pirates asks him why the flame is bothering him. Apparently, Ikaros is traumatized by his giant squid friend who got too close to the sun and dried up and Ikaros developed a fear of fire. Ikaros then stabs the offender with his dried squid spear. The heads of the spears are dried squids that suck all the water out of anyone they pierce and revert back to a living squid. Ikaros then pummels the dried pirate. He looks up and sees Hody and his crew mates riding on a sea monster with King Neptune in tow. He asks what is wrong with Hody. One of the pirates says that Hody had kept taking pills to ease the pain he received from Zoro, and the side effects of the pills are starting to cause him tremendous pain to the point that Hody has trouble breathing. Hody screams out in pain and it frightens the sea bear. Hody gets up (only his arm is seen in the panel). Quick References Chapter Notes *Ipponmatsu and Ipponume appear for the first time since the Loguetown Arc. *None of the Straw Hats appear in this chapter, making this the first chapter that they do not appear in since the timeskip began, ignoring flashbacks. *It is confirmed that Dosun was defeated by Fukaboshi but is later revitalized by an Energy Steroid. *Various personality traits and combat abilities of the New Fish-Man Pirates are shown. This includes: **Dosun alters his exclamation according to his "power level". **Zeo has the ability to camouflage himself like a chameleon and calls himself the Noble of the Fish-Man District. **Hyouzou is known as the "Drunk Assassin". **Ikaros Much uses "dried squid spears" which suck the water out of anything they pierce, becoming normal squids. *Ikaros had a giant squid friend named Daidalos who went too close to the sun and died of dehydration. The trauma caused Ikaros to develop pyrophobia and he bends over backwards whenever he sees fire. *The entire map of Fish-Man Island is shown for the first time. *Hody suddenly suffers from an overdose of Energy Steroids. Characters : new introduction : first appearance Navigation ca:Capítol 630 de:Ugoki dasu it:Capitolo 630 es:Capítulo 630